it started when i saved her life
by Next generation writer gal
Summary: jose deresa was a dork. he had no life ever since his family moved to london from spain. then he met heita, the hottie who has a huge crush on him and his life completely turns around. rated t because i'm paranoid.


_IT STARTED WHEN I SAVED HER LIFE..._

I was never the most popular kid at school. In fact, I was the opposite. I was the kid that people beat up for no apparent reason. I was a teacher's pet; every teacher loved me and gave me special treatment. Either I was missing something, or I was their favourite student. Now you may have noticed that I am telling this story in the past tense. There's a reason for that which I will get back to later.

Anyway, you're probably wondering who the heck I am and why I am even writing this story. Well, to answer number two, I have to start on number 1. My name is José deresa (ho-say. _Please_ do not forget how to pronounce it, I _**hate**_ when people do that.) And I am 16 years old. And before you ask, yes I am Spanish. (And also half English, but I live in London) That is also part of the reason why I get made fun of. My life was perfectly fine the way it was, then my 'Madre Diablo' as I now refer to her forced me to leave behind my hot girlfriend and billions of friends to move to London. That was when I was 10, since then my accent has faded. I still have a bit of an accent as you can tell. I'm mixed race and have black hair which I gel up. In Spain, I had all of the girls fighting each other to get to me, and still would if I hadn't played the too smart card and freaked them out with the stuff I knew.

I suppose that there is one girl who is still likes me. But when I say '_likes'_. I mean really likes me! I won't tell you her name because she will beat me to a pulp if I do. She is beautiful; she has black skin, green eyes black hair and is extremely hot. How did I end up being friends with a girl like that? You may be asking. Well, it started a little like this:

I looked out of my window on a view of the London eye and the Thames as the sun was rising. (Or I assumed it was rising, even though there was a building blocking my view.) As usual, even at 7:00am there were still tourists on the eye going round on the wheel which never stops turning as my Madre (mum) says. As I started to walk away, I heard a huge bang coming from the roof.

5 seconds passed until I heard a girl who didn't sound that much older than me shouting "you like that beast! Come get some more!"And then an even louder bang. Either my neighbours were being way too loud (which wasn't possible because I was on the top floor) or someone was in a fight up there. I went over to the window and looked out to see a sight no kid my age should ever see, the huge animal she was fighting's tail end. The next thing I knew, the monster had her pinned to the fire escape, covered in blood and I was inside again. I had to do something, but what?

Then I did probably the most normal thing I've ever done. Jumped out onto the fire escape and shouted "hey fatty! How about some comida espanol?" then I regretted it because the beast then turned on me and crushed my leg so that I couldn't move. I was in more pain than I ever had been before tried to scream, but the pain drowned out my voice. Then the beast raised its paw and I thought "this is the end."

Then I heard a girl crying a battle cry, then the monster fell down and the girl was standing over it with a blood drenched blade in her hand staring at me with wide eyes. Ordinarily I would have asked how she healed so quickly but as I said I was in pain. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why'd you do that? You could have been killed by that thing!" "Not quite." I gasped as I looked down. "Oh right, should probably get you to a hospital. C'mon. Oh and, I'm heita (hate-ah) by the way."

I must have passed out after that because I awoke in a hospital with heita standing over me saying "c'mon hero, wake up! Would it help if I called you...joese deraysa" she read off of the medical board at the end of the bed. I wanted to laugh at her pronunciation, so I just said "it's pronounced ho-say why are you so worried?" she laughed and hugged me then said "because you saved my life. And you're also kinda cute." My mouth dropped open, "you're joking with me right?" she laughed again "no, of course not silly!" "Well, there's a first time for everything I guess." She laughed again. "I'm not kidding." She laughed even louder. Yes, she thought I was funny! Then the doors blew off and two guys stepped in. "Heita nashra Serena decarlo!" screamed a voice behind the men.

I looked over at heita and I heard the words '_don't say a word. That's just my step dad. He'll get bored and go away if you ignore him.'_ I looked at her and raised my eyebrow as if to say 'how'd you do that.' But she just shook her head and nodded towards the guy. Then the curtain in front of me was ripped down, and heita dived under the bed. '_I'm sorry.' _My brain said again.

"Could've sworn she was..."The guy looked at me and trailed off. Nice to know I was that distracting. "I never thought I'd see your face again, José." Said the guy. "D...do I kn...Know y...Y...You?" "I'm not surprised you don't remember who I am. I haven't seen you since you were born...""errrm o.k"I said out loud _'what?'_ said the voice in my head. "Just tell him already...oops." squeaked heita's voice from under the bed.

Then the first two guys dragged her out from under the bed. "Blascremen" said heita in a language I'd never heard of. "Don't use that tone with me missy!" my 'dad' screamed at her. I felt so angry at this that I shouted at him as loud as I could "HEY LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!" he turned to me "why should i?" "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" "Okay, fine. Ordinarily I would have ripped your head off for even daring to speak to me like that. But I won't kill her for your sake." I wanted to ask why, but I got distracted by Heita giving me another dazzling smile whilst my brain said _'awe! Really?' _

Then her 'dad' ruined it by saying "who did this to you? I'll smash their face in!" "Errm, why do you care? Anyway, despite that...lovely thought, heita already destroyed it. But if she hadn't then I would be dead so..." he looked at heita and said "so that's how you met _her_" there was an awkward silence which was broken by one of the guards who said "errm boss, weren't you gonna bust her for smashing your throne?" heita glared at him (which looked quite strange because the guy was at least 7 foot, and she was 5 ½) "thank you lenny for that _helpful _suggestion." Then the huge guy went extremely red "I've told you 1million times I'm _lil'_ Lenny." Then he started to advance on her and before I knew what happened, my hand started to tingle then a column of lightening shot out of my hand and hit lil' lenny ,shot him across the room and into a startled nurse who ran off screaming.

My hands were shaking, and when I looked up everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. "José, how did you do that?" heita said with a shocked expression on her face. "I...I don't know, I just saw him coming at you, then he just exploded" and for the first time he started to smile. (Which looked kinda scary on him.)Then he left and took heita with him. What a weirdo. How the heck did he end up marrying a girl like that's mum?

The next two months seemed like decades. On the upside I was on the news so my popularity went up, but I didn't care. I missed heita too much. Every day, all I got was "O.M.G! You totally saved that girl's life! You're a hero!" from the girls (and some of the boys) and "dude, you are awesome for saving that babe!" from the boys, but again I didn't care. 3 days after that, I got even more famous. How? Well I'll tell you in the next paragraph.

Basically I turned on the T.V on the best Saturday ever. "Another tornado in Kansas. Tidal wave destroys most of south of India. Nothing important. Wait... 'Huge freak storm heading for most of central London' that's right down the road!" I may have been love struck, but I didn't have a death wish! I ran upstairs and threw everything that I needed into a suitcase. (1 pair of socks, shoes, a shirt, and two pairs of trousers.) And then packed 3 more full of my electricals. (Laptop etc.)Then yelled at my mum to leave the makeup and get down here and ran outside.10 minutes passed and she still hadn't come downstairs. And to make matters worse, I could literally see the freak storm heading straight for me. I decided I needed to shout for her again, or physically drag her out of her bedroom. "Madre! Get down here now before we both get killed by the storm!" no answer. "Mama?" still no answer. "Oh no." I ran upstairs as fast as my legs would carry me.

When I ran upstairs, the only words which came out of my mouth were "dios mio!" my mum was collapsed on the floor in a pile of makeup and clothes and had her dresser on her foot. Don't even ask how that happened because I have absolutely no idea. I knew that I wouldn't be able to move the dresser, but I had to try. I put my hands on the dresser and couldn't move it. Then the tingly feeling came back and the dresser got struck by lightning. I then threw everything that wasn't broken or died red (if you know what I mean) into a suitcase. I then pulled my mum to the stairs, but didn't look before I went down them. I tripped downstairs and pulled my mum with me. I then tried to get up, but I must have sprained my ankle, because I stood up then fell back down again. Now I really did have to hurry, because the storm was literally right next to my flat. What could I do? Even if by some miracle, I managed to get out before the storm got here, I'd still get caught by the storm at some stage anyway. So I closed my eyes and hugged my mum as I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

When I opened my eyes again I was in the air, clinging to my mum, who was saying something in Spanish to a column of air that was holding us up. So that was where I got the lightning thing from. Naturally, I was shocked to see my 40 something year old mother who I'd always thought was insane producing a huge column of air which had probably just saved me and my mum's lives. So the only words I could utter were "Madre? How are you doing that? Did you just save my life?" She just smiled with what seemed like relief and said "nice to know that you are o.k. José." "Me? What about you? You were face down in a pile of your clothes and makeup with a dresser on your foot, and you're asking if _I'm _o.k.! And how'd my foot heal so quick?" then she laughed and said "José, that was a trick. I wanted you to leave me so that I could do something, but it did not go as I planned." Suddenly her accent changed into the same one that Heita had used in the hospital. "So mum, where exactly are we going?" "I'll tell you when we get there." O.k., so now she was treating me like a 5 year old. "I am _so_ tired of secrets. I just wish someone would tell me what the heck is going on!" she looked at me in disbelief, "nothing." I said, and then looked down on a view of what looked like Seattle.

3 hours passed before we landed. Then my mum shouted something in the language I didn't know, And a familiar figure stepped out and said "Listen, no humans allowed in..." Heita trailed off when she saw me then smiled at me and said "well, that explains how you got here." Without taking her eyes off of me. I shook my head because she obviously thought it was me, and then pointed to my mum. Who waved and smiled as Heita's eyes widened and she said "right this way senorita deresa and José."

Just for the record, I still had no clue where we were going, but I had an idea. But I was _really_ hoping I was wrong. Heita led us down a very long hallway, which had lots of paintings on the walls. But otherwise it was very dark and bare. I read some of them; Narev= humans and their doings, serella= talent and beauty, and one of them looked a lot like heita= nature, sarta=head goddess, and the huge weirdo saro= head God and Danger. The youngest was an adorable baby called Ashton = hell. (Not so cute.) I noticed that Heita was standing right next to me for the whole time that we were walking down that hallway.

Finally, we reached a huge throne room, with two huge thrones one was silver and one heck of a lot smaller than the other which was gold and had a danger sign sketched into the back. Next to the silver throne was a crib and a door saying 'children's throne room'. I looked next to me, and Heita was scowling at the crib. Then she saw me and her eyes went to the floor. She cleared her throat and the silver throne turned around, to reveal a woman who was the spitting image of heita (except older and taller) who elbowed the person in the golden throne, which said "I wasn't sleeping! I was resting my eyes!" And turned around to reveal the huge weirdo who widened his eyes at me. "What do you want girl." He said to Heita whilst still staring at me. That's not weird at all!

The woman cleared her throat and said something to the weirdo next to her. Then he shook his head and said "Fine! I will now!" I turned to one side and my mum was staring at the weirdo like he was the most beautiful man ever (*cough-bad taste-cough*) so I turned to Heita and thought to her _'o.k. my mum has _really_ bad taste' 'in what? Wait ...do you already know?' 'What? Know about what?' 'Errrm, you'll find out soon.'_ O.k., now all of the secrets were _really_ starting to irritate me. Then the big guy obviously saw me and Heita exchanging glances because he cleared his throat very loudly, which made both of us jump around with surprise. Then my mum came out of her trance and said "Saro... Let me tell him. I _am_ his mother after all." "Do as you wish Maria. I honestly do not care! Obviously it's one heck of a lot safer if he doesn't know so..." at that point, I went completely insane and said "Enough with the secrets already! I have had a lifetime of secrets, and it's starting to really irritate me."

Then my mum looked at me and said "o.k. I was chosen to be the mother of the first human with powers ever born. And obviously you needed a dad. Of course, no human could be trusted, so saro here volunteered to be your father." My eyes widened and I started to stare at Saro. "So I technically am not human?" saro nodded, but my mum said "no. you are not human at all. Only God." "Right then!" heita said to break the awkward silence "saro, if it's o.k. with you I'll show José to the spare room and leave you two alone." Then the guy waved us away, (literally!) and we walked back down the long hallway.

Finally we came to a HUGE bedroom, which I swear was bigger than my whole apartment. It was beyond description, beautiful! Actually that was the whole point; Heita told me that the room had a charm on it which makes it change so that it always looks beautiful to everyone. And the view was of a beach with some cliffs, and as the sun was going down, it felt even more magical than ever. Then I looked at the top of the hills and saw a girl standing at the edge with what looked like a wrecking ball tied to her neck. She was gonna jump if I didn't do something, but what could I do? Then I had an idea, I pointed at her as soon as she hit the sea, and a bubble of air went around her from my finger. I was too late to not harm her, because the chain had left a mark on her neck, and she banged her head on the cliff. Then I pulled the thing in like you would with a rope. Soon the girl was in the bedroom and I was checking to see if she was alive. Heita was staring at me wide eyed. "You just can't stop with the saving young girls now can you? I'll go and get the nurse."

I must have been giving her CPR for at least 10 minutes when she opened her eyes. I noticed that they were exactly like mine. In fact, she looked one heck of a lot like me, except with girl's lips and longer hair. "Are you o.k.?" I said she looked at me then said "darn! It didn't work!" "Very nice way to introduce yourself. So why'd you wanna commit suicide anyway?" "Lots of reasons; my boyfriend dumped me hard, my friends are ignoring me and leaving me for the new girl, my parents told me I'm adopted etc. So more importantly, how'd you save my life? I'm pretty sure I was alone up there." "You'd never believe me if I told you. You'd say I was insane." "Oh, there's not a lot I won't believe. Try me, I promise I won't call the mental hospital." I told her about my powers and how I saved her, and she didn't look the least bit surprised. "What? No shocked reaction? No, 'you're a liar' go to hell'?" she laughed in the same way as I do "no, I've had a pretty weird life. So nothing surprises me anymore." "I'm José deresa." "My name is Nashra Deresa and I'm 14 years old. My mum's name is Maria and my father is called saro. I'm an only child" (as far as she knows.) it seems all too convenient that she had the same surname as me, the same mother and father as me, and she looked a lot like me. So I decided to take her to mum after Heita came back from the nurse.

Heita came running back with a first aid kit and said she couldn't find the nurse, so she was going to have to try. Ordinarily, if a 15 year old girl with no experience in medicine offered to help the girl who could possibly be my twin I would have said no freaking way, but Heita was different. She could heal the worst injury ever with just some water, or grass, or flames. So I watched her redirect the water to her hand, and she healed her injuries. As for bandages, I saw some feathers on the window ledge just out of reach, so I sent a column of air after them and made a feather cast for her. She just sat there all the way through it with her mouth open, and when she finally found her voice, she said "So you weren't having me on? You were serious?" me and heita both nodded and did our secret handshake which we made up in the hallway. (Column of air with rain inside it with us crossing our fingers together linked.) "Wow!" "Nashra, I'd better take you to my dad. C'mon." "Please, call me Nas. I hate the name Nashra." "o.k."

I was beginning to get irritated by going down that long hallway. But nas seemed to be loving it. Every 5 seconds she asked something about the paintings like "who's that?" or "is that the girl in front?" (She meant heita.) Or "which one is you?" etc. Finally, we came to the throne room. When we came to the door, we heard my mum being yelled at by what I assumed was the lady on the silver throne, because my brain said '_my mum is totally going at your mum in caleian.' 'So that's why I can't understand them. What're they saying?' 'Errm, you generally don't wanna know. But it's along the lines of _"you didn't tell me I wasn't the first saro! Why? What did she do to you baby? Tell me you old *****" "**I** didn't do anything! And neither did he! He had to leave, with him there, it would have been very dangerous for my son to survive." " Well, that's only a bonus because **I **could have him instead. I only pretended to care for Saro's sake. Now he can't understand us, and it is my castle, so he doesn't control what I do here. It would have been better if you and your son were dead. Then our lives would be vaguely normal again." _Then there's a lot of swearing so I'll leave it there. Also, they said that we can't get in. And if we try, the guards will drag our unconscious bodies to the dungeon.' ' and Thank you _very_ much for sparing my feelings Heita!' 'That wasn't me!' _ We both widened our eyes at each other and then looked at nas, who looked angry yet embarrassed at the same time. The next thing I knew, there was a loud thump on the door, and I heard my mum scream with pain. I had to get in there, but how? And also, what was I gonna do? My dad was nowhere to be found (probably sleeping) and I couldn't fight a goddess.

Just then, heita put her arm around me and said in my head _'don't worry hero, me and nas have a plan. This involves you squeezing through a vent, and me being bait. Don't bother arguing, cos I'm going anyway.' _ "Psst!" said Nas's voice from somewhere to my left. I looked around and she was sitting in the vent, gesturing for me to get in the vent. _'Trust me. I can help you to save your mother. The ***** won't hurt heita because she's her daughter, and your mother shouldn't if she knows that you fancy her.' 'Do _not_' _she gave me a look which said "seriously? I know you're lying." I decided not to argue, so I followed her.

Now, obviously I should have expected to be high up when I went into the vent, but I didn't expect to be able to see down. Now, most of you may be thinking 'so what?' but... I'm sort of afraid of heights... . Nas didn't seem to be bothered when we went over the bit where I could see down to the ground, but I was. And it was a long way down! And yes, I did try not to look down, but every step I took (or crawled) felt like the metal vent was going to fall down. _'How much longer?' 'Stop whining Jo! We're nearly there.' _And as a matter of fact, it was only around the corner. (Literally) we turned a corner and came to a dead end. "And here we are." She said. I looked around and saw only a dead end. "And where exactly is here?" "If you mean the dead end, then look underneath you for our way out." I moved over and saw a hole underneath me, with a cover over it.

I frantically had to think of a way around this. "I can't fit in there! And besides, what happens if I fall?" she just gave me a look of concern and said "let's not think about that now. And you will fit you'll see. O.k. so, now for the plan; when you get out of the vent, you are gonna have to climb across the bars like a ladder, except you go across instead of down, until you reach the drop down, where you'll just let go and fall down and hopefully land on a guard. I will do the same, but before you." "_Hopefully_?" I said with wide eyes. "Relax Mr. worried. The plan is fool proof. The guards always stand in the same place all the time." Still not very reassuring, but it was me or my mum so I went with risking my life.

I swore that if I got there, and I was too late, then I was gonna kill heita's mum. I looked down, after she'd prized open the lid and I almost passed out again. I was at least 100ft off of the ground, and I was afraid of heights, and if I let go, I was done for._ 'We don't have all day.' 'Alright! I'm just a bit nervous about climbing on monkey bars 100ft in the air when I've always been rubbish at sport and I don't have a harness.' _ She laughed out loud, and then put her hand to her mouth "what was that?" a voice from underneath me said_ 'Oops.'_ I can't help but think that this was partly my fault for making her laugh. "It came from the vent." now, this was terrifying for me, because they were underneath me, and if they looked up, then I was doomed. And just my luck, they looked up. "Look! Up there!" then a girl yelled a battle cry who sounded a lot like heita's and he was pinned to the floor by Heita. "Jose? Is that you?"She yelled as she knocked out the guard and looked up. "Can't really talk right now!" I yelled, as I hung on for my life. "Can I get a little help please?" "Hang on a sec!" I didn't really have much of a choice, because now I didn't have enough strength to continue, but the bar was starting to bend, so I closed my eyes and let go. When I opened them, I was on a mattress with blood stains on it.

"I'm alive?" I said as I saw nas next to me. "Not exactly. You're badly hurt." She said to me. "Then how comes I can still...or not." I said as I tried to get up and my legs gave way. So that was my blood that was on the mattress. "Heita bandaged up your legs, after you missed the mattress when you fell. Then went off to find some help whilst you were passed out." "I passed out? Well that explains a lot." I realised that we were on my dad's turf now. (Thank god!) Oh shoot, how was I gonna explain this? "What happened to my mum?" "Your mum is safe. Heita got her out just before you fell. That was why she was running when she cannon balled that guard." Just then, I saw 3 figures heading my way. One looked about my age (heita) and one had to be at least 7 foot (my dad) and the one in the middle was on crutches (?)

"Mi Niño!" my mum (the one on crutches.) came running and tried to hug me, but just fell on my leg. This hurt so much that I screamed in pain. "Oops! I'm so sorry hijo! I meant to hug you." "Mm hmm. I said I'm just glad you're alive! And what happened to your accent?" "Me? You were the one who was crawling around in a vent despite your fear of heights! Why did you do that? Oh and the accent was fake." "We heard you shouting about me and how I ruined everything. Then you hit the door, and I had to do something." "How'd you understand us? And that was all her blaming you and me. I won because of Heita who asked her mum what she was doing, and then eventually dragged me out without me being killed." "So... What happened to her after that?" then my dad piped up "oh, once I found out through heita. She was gone like the wind." Then the nurse spoke "s...should I start on José (that is your name, right?) Now?" "Yes" I said to avoid any further embarrassment. She tried to lift my leg up, but I squeaked and she left it. Then she said "how far exactly did you fall?" "I don't know... at least 100ft." "We should get you to a better doctor. She said, and the next thing I knew, I was in an ambulance. Again.

When we got to the hospital, heita said "why didn't you say you had a fear of heights? I wouldn't have made you crawl through the vent if I'd have known!" "...I thought you'd think less of me if I told you." "Does this solve that problem?" she said as she bent down and kissed me! My first kiss! And it was magical! And with a hot girl too. She then walked out because my mum and nas came in. She waved at me as she left. My mum said she had something to tell me as well. "You know Nas looks a lot like you, has the same surname as you and is similar to you in every way, except gender obviously." I nodded absent mindedly. "Are you alright José? You look a little wacked up." I nodded "y...yes, I'm fine. You were saying?" "Well... she's your twin sister. You were separated at birth for your own good. It was a fluke that you two ever met." Anyone else want to surprise me before I die of a heart attack? Just then, Heita came running back in with her clothes ripped and slammed the door behind her.

"Dad has gone INSANE! All I did was explain who Nas was, and then he yelled 'she was supposed to be in calei! I told her mother to keep her there!' and then... well, just look at me to see what he did." "Jees. Someone has anger issues." I said. Heita laughed and Nas just looked at me like 'this is serious.' My mum then said "well... he only did that because it was safer for her if she was in calei. Because of the enemy thing again. And since he is her father, he does care a lot." "So heita, is he still out there?" "Errrm no. Don't laugh, but he got electrocuted real bad." "But he's a God. How'd they manage to...?" I said. "Ironically enough, despite his son having storm powers, he isn't immune to electricity." "And now, we sort of need to bail him out. He _is_ your dad after all. And I'm not letting you go alone."


End file.
